The Gift
by happychica
Summary: Boromir thinks Faramir tries too hard.


Disclaimer: If they were mine, do you really think Boromir'd a died?

A/N: I know Christmas doesn't really exist in ME, but…humor me.

It was official; Boromir was annoyed. It was Christmas Eve and his brother was nowhere to be seen. Being his self appointed guardian from before their mother's death, Boromir felt that it would be traitorous to go to bed before he'd located his brother, especially since the last time this'd happened, Faramir had turned up three days later trapped up a tree by several rather large wolves. After a harsh lecture from their father, it was unlikely that Faramir would have tried anything like this again, but still…it'd been several hours since he'd seen hide nor hair of the boy.

His father had been…grouchy, as of late, which was saying something as the Steward had not been in a truly good mood in several years. Boromir had been growing steadily more concerned for his father's mental health since, but knew better than to say anything, or even to try and improve life. Things would get better with time, he was sure of this. Sadly, the same could not be said for his little brother. Faramir had persistently been trying to lighten their father's spirits for nearly a year, each time resulting in a harsher punishment than the last, even if act had not required punishing! However, Faramir had enough common sense to take the punishments quietly. What truly hurt Boromir was the toll all this was taking on his brother's spirit. Boromir had never been particularly close to their father as the man's duty to Gondor had always come first, but Boromir'd grown rather attached to his brother. Hell, he'd been positively overprotective from the moment he'd laid eyes on him nearly twelve years ago. The boy had always been a source of unending joy and energy, a bright spot in even the worst of days. Now, that light seemed to be going out.

His determination renewed, Boromir continued his search with renewed vigor.

_BF_

As dusk finally gave way to night, Boromir turned dejectedly back towards the palace-like home in which he resided. Wherever Faramir had gone, he obviously didn't want to be-

"Boromir!" Whipping around, Boromir felt his stomach drop at the sight of his brother. The boy was covered from head to toe in scrapes and bruises, not to mention the copious amount of mud staining the boy's clothes.

"Faramir, where have you been?" Boromir tried to hide the concern in his voice by sounding cross. It seemed to work. Faramir smiled sheepishly at his elder brother as he dismounted his steed, handing the reins off to a stable boy nearby.

"I was…hunting."

"Hunting?" Boromir raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You, little brother, do _not_ hunt, nor do I believe you ever shall."

"Not for game," cried the boy exasperatedly, "I was…" Here Faramir paused, as if fearful of his brother's response.

"You were…" prompted Boromir.

"Iwaslookingforagiftforfather." Faramir's attention suddenly became fixed on the toe of his left boot.

"You were what?" asked Boromir, completely lost. Faramir had the most annoying habit of stringing his words together when he was nervous.

"I was…looking for a Christmas gift…for father." Faramir's gaze did not shift as he waited for his brother's scolding. Surely Boromir would be upset; he'd been gone for hours, and for something that would probably only make their father angry yet again. Why couldn't he just…not react? Wouldn't that be easier than getting all hot and bothered?

"You disappeared…the whole day…got covered in dirt…and got _hurt_…just to find a gift for father?" Boromir thought his jaw might drop off his head at any moment. How was it that their father liked him so much better, when he didn't put even half this much effort into trying to get his attention, much less his affection?

"Yes." Boromir shook his head and he walked over to Faramir, gently enveloping the now shivering boy in a hug.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Confused blue eyes met his own green. "You know you didn't have to do this; you certainly didn't have to scare me half to death. Father will…take every gift you gift him. He knows you try, far too hard in the opinions of some."

"Who thinks I try to hard?" Mentally berating himself for his slipup, Boromir searched his mind for an answer that wouldn't upset his brother.

"Just…some of the servants. Father's…always been the kind of person who looks at everything all at once, and the things you do…require an appreciation of the finer points of life." If anything else, perhaps the phrasing was confusing enough. Even Boromir wasn't sure what he'd been talking about.

"So…you think I should do something bigger for father?" Damn the boy was bright.

"No, I think…you should just be you. Father loves you," _he will remember it before the end._ Boromir shivered at his thought, feeling somehow like he was going to be far too correct for his liking.

The boy was jerked, literally, from his thoughts as his brother released a violent sneeze. "And you got yourself sick? Faramir, what am I going to do with you?" The younger Gondorian smiled softly.

"I don't know, but could we start with a blanket and some tea?" Boromir smiled back at his brother and tucked the boy gently into his side.

"As you wish."

_BF_

Faramir was just starting to drift out of consciousness when he remembered the gift. "Boromir?" The elder turned to look back at his brother. Faramir looked so small, lying buried under so many blankets in the large bed.

"Yes brother?"

"Since…since I…won't be giving this to father…perhaps you could have it?" The boy dug an object from the pouch he kept tied around his waist whenever he left their home. Still shivering, though now more from nerves, Faramir held the object out to Boromir. Slowly, Boromir returned to his brother's bedside, carefully taking the small thing from his brother's hand. Looking down, Boromir's breath stopped. Nestled in the palm of his hand was the smallest sculpture of a bird he'd ever seen, and yet…it was the most lifelike. Raising his eyes to his brother's slightly anxious face, Boromir felt his heart melt yet again for the small boy in front of him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Boromir took Faramir's hand. "Did you make this?" The younger nodded. Boromir smiled. "This is what you were off doing today?" Another nod, another smile. "I'm going to keep this safe; someplace where nothing can hurt it." Faramir grinned.

"You're making an awful big deal for something so small." Still, Faramir was pleased that his brother liked his gift so much. He'd have to find something else for their father, something more...big picture. Closing his eyes, Faramir smiled as he felt his brother lay down next to him.

"Merry Christmas, little brother."

"Merry Christmas Bora."

_fin_

A/N: Yes, Bora is a nickname I made up.


End file.
